First time: I love you
by Candle-tender Yena
Summary: First Nicercy. M-rated. All beware. But out of all, please enjoy. ; Dedicated to PP! Nico goes to Percy's house to celebrate his birthday. But things turn jealous, and...well, they both forgot that it was supposed to be a birthday present - birthday forgotten too.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see people! Just finished exams - and now I'm free! But I tell you this story was friggin' hard to write, so enjoy!**

"Hey, Nico."

The small boy looked up from his deck of cards.

"What do you want for your birthday present?" Percy asked.

The question caught Nico by surprise so much it jammed his heartbeat that was rhythmic a second ago.

"Jeez, let me think…" he muttered.

He gingerly pulled a card from Percy's deck. Physically on the outside, he laid the cards in a neat row across his palms – shielding it from the other's view – and considered his next move. On the other hand, physically inside, while half of his right brain analysed cards, the other half (which would make one quarter of his entire brain) was analysing an answer.

"_What do you want for your birthday present?"_

What he wants? _Birthday present?_ Yeah, he was at Percy's house – empty since his entire family was at Hawaii – since his cousin persistently insisted to "celebrate a little something", he came. But a present was a different story.

Nico held the neatly arranged cards before Percy. The son of Poseidon raised his eyebrows before taking one the next two seconds.

"Do you ever think?" Nico said, frowning.

"You mean when I pick out cards?" Percy threw two and held the rest. "I would if this was with Dionysus, but what point is there in thinking which cards to choose from when they are just randomly stashed without much to aim for?"

The son of Hades' eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "If you haven't noticed, I was neatly arranging my cards for a reason."

Percy just shrugged. Nico pulled a card out – damn. Two spades.

He could just throw it away and continue with the game, but he pretended to look troubled and studied his deck, whereas in truth, he was still considering an answer.

Fortunately for him, when Percy asked his voice didn't hint any mockery towards Nico. _So the fella was genuinely asking him a simple question, no strings attached. Just so like the saviour of Olympus. _

Answer to question: Percy Jackson.

Slap yourself, why would you say that? Try to win a bet in killing the saviour, a.k.a by heart attack?

It was summer already, but the night was chilly and had a tranquilising silence – nothing but the honks of cars on busy streets from far and creekings of crickets could be heard. An oval moon was out in the sky, peeping from between the space of two taller buildings into the room they were in. It was almost convincing that Artemis herself was checking on them.

_The peeping tom. _

_Shut up._

"Nothing," was Nico's final answer and reply.

The both of them were on Percy's bed. Nico occupied the foot side of the single bed, while Percy sat opposite him, leaning against the headset. The elder demigod inclined his head. "Really?" He pulled out a card – this time, with a ten-second long consideration.

"Yeah,"Nico said.

A strong breeze knocked the room window; Nico glanced and wondered if he should regret not bringing his aviator jacket with him tonight. He wore nothing but a skull-splashed T-shirt for the tops and trousers for the bottom – "What normal kids wear" he learnt.

Percy sighed, "I just don't get why you don't want anything. When I was your age I used to want a lot of stuff – but I didn't just 'cos my family was poor."

"Don't mix me and your case up," Nico scoffed, "I hardly had a mortal life, and I'm not attached to one either, so I don't yearn for mortal stuff. You grew up believing you were one."

"That was before I was twelve," Percy said irritated before throwing another two out. "But you really don't want anything?"

"No. And that's final." _Just being with you would do. At least for now._

"You can always change your words later. But if you insist." Percy sighed with such distress Nico was almost tempted to blurt out his answer.

"Okay, I'm done," Percy said unexpectedly, "Straight".

Nico stared at the deck. He laid out his cards. "Four of a kind".

Fortunate news: Now Percy was one to stare. Unfortunate news: Maybe it was because of his nature o be a charismatic personality, he didn't goggle; he merely turned wide eyed. _Damn, no fun._

Percy laid back raising his hands in defeat. "Okay, I lost. What more is there to not expect from the son of Hades?"

Nico had the sudden urge to become cheeky. "What's wrong? Poseidon's son not compatible with cards? Maybe I should bring you plastic ones next time."

"Nico, you suck at provokes," Percy said, vexed.

"Not as bad as you," Nico retorted, blushing furiously. _That sucked._

"I bet Thalia's much better than us."

"I bet so too," Nico the muttered, "She did call you toilet scrubber."

"What was that?" Percy paled in horror.

"Nothing!" Nico clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Toilet scrubber?" Percy shrieked indignantly. "She said that? About my hair?"

Nico remained silent, but his eyes shone like mad.

"Oho, so she did, did she?" Percy had gone red in the face, "She'd better watch out or the next time I see her I'll – I'll – "

Nico howled in laughter. He rolled over the edge of the bed and fell to the floor, clutching his stomach the entire time. "WHAT?" Percy demanded.

"I got you back!" Nico squealed, "You said I sucked provoking? Look who's talking; you actually responded to toilet scrubber! HA! Did you actually think Thalia thought that up? Ohhh I'm soo gonna tell her your new nickname!"

He bellowed again. Percy's face turned into a sneer of pure horror, slowly concentrating by the second. "WHY YOU LITTLE, PEEVY, MIDGET-SON OF HADE –"

Nico stopped laughing, and sat bolt upright. His face had turned serious. "Midget? Ohhh you'd better take that back Percy –"

Suddenly thunderous music amplified by heavy vibrates interrupted the scene, the two demigods jumped. Percy hurriedly rummaged under the bed for his bag, completely forgetting the fight that nearly started a moment ago. He pulled out his hand phone and pressed the button: "Hello?"

At first, Nico was just sitting there. Blank. But the next moment his eyes widened.

"Will?" Percy said bewildered, "Hi Will, what's with the late call?"

From blank, Nico suddenly felt a small pot boiling in his chest. Anger boiled within Nico's being. He didn't know what was tumbling in his stomach. Oh yeah: they were the stones of jealousy. They tumbled noisily under the boiling pot of anger above. Possessiveness.

"Camp's safe? Then what on friggin' Earth are you calling me for?"

He studied Percy's face with each sentence he exchanged with Will. _Why does he show that affection towards them?_

"You got into school?" Percy suddenly cracked a smile – the smile he gives people when they impress him. A smile Nico had to work to the core of his bones to earn.

"Which school is it?" Something changed in Percy's eyes Nico swore his heart dropped dead. He felt his eyes flared. _His eyes – there it is again. Those loving eyes again._

He remembered Percy's words._ "You can always change your words later. But if you insist."_

_No, I don't insist at all._

"Oh I'll congratulate you alright," Percy said laughing, "But is pretty near my place. You want me to drop by sometimes?"

Percy glanced at Nico. He was fidgeting with the bed sheets, probably in unease having to listen to somebody else's conversation on a phone. That childishness always found a soft spot in Percy's heart.

"Drop by?" said Will through the other side. There was a short pause before he said, "Sure. Why not? Maybe I'll drop by your place sometimes too."

"Yeah, that'll be cool," he chuckled, "'Kay then. Sleep tight Will." The phone clicked shut. When Percy turned to Nico, he frowned. The demigod was stooping over.

"Nico?" he asked anxiously. The smaller boy twitched. It was hard for Percy to see what's wrong since his face was in such an angle where the light couldn't shine onto it (or more like the darkness stretched over it)…

"Whoa!"

THUD.

Percy found himself being pinned to his bed, hands above his head. And Nico, was leaning over him. A little too close. Even though the minor reason was because his limbs were way shorter than Percy's, it was still a little too exaggerating .

"Oy! What are you – "

"On second thoughts, I'm gonna tell you what I want."

"?" Percy's face screwed , confused.

"You."

Percy went mind blank. He gaped at the younger demigod, trying to think what to respond, but couldn't. Nico ignored all of that and fumbled with the hands above Percy's head.

"? HEY!"

"Shut up please."

With the speed of lightning Nico zapped a belt from Hades-knows-where and tied Percy hands with it – onto the bed headset.

Percy gaped. _Belt?_ "Where - ?"

Nico stared at Percy from above. His eyes glowed in the moonlight in a horrible shade of gold, like the Titans. It scared Percy.

Nico gazed down. Small, calloused, yet strong fingers trailed over the well-built muscles like ghosts on water. The son of Poseidon shivered at the contact. _Oh shit – !_ Furious, Percy flared (he swears his eyes blazed when he did), "NICO – !"

"I said shut up – "

"Oh no, YOU shut up! Think straight, are you thinking straight? I guess not, but LEMME OUT!" Percy tried to toss Nico off his body and free his hands. But they were uselessly tied to the bed headset, unable to be freed. Not unless Percy yanked his arms along with the wood from the bed itself. But that means risking his arms to be twisted horribly, and owning an explanation to his parents for both the arms and a broken bed head. But before all that he had to figure out how to get rid of Nico…

_But why is he doing this?_ "What is it have I done wrong?" Percy asked. If Nico answered a reasonable answer, it means he's "sane". If not, then obviously there's something possessing him. A monster, maybe. Daily routines. Percy wished it was the second choice.

Nico swayed in a worrying manner Percy was nearly fully convinced his young cousin was possessed until he spoke: "I'm jealous."

For the umpteenth time Percy was slapped blank again. "Jwerouse?"

Nico sat on Percy's stomach and leaned over again till their breathings brushed the other's lips. "I said, I was jealous.

"Every time I see you, you were there for me. I knew that. You knew I only have you anyways. We saw each other as cousins, but time passed and that changed. I never saw you just as a cousin. Eventually I yearned for you. Hoping you'd see me something bigger than just a cousin, I even scrambled around to make sure I'd make you laugh. You did. But you did that to everyone. You'd beam, watch everyone like that, then you'd have that gaze – that loving gaze, after everyone. To Will Solace, even. That gaze was never for me alone, was it? But I want you to see only me. Me alone – I've gotten jealous over that."

Percy was clearly getting nowhere near the truth except for empty circles in thin air.

"You don't get it, do you?" Nico sighed, "I'll tell you what it is –

"I love you."

Percy stopped breathing. He stopped thinking. He stopped looking. No, he couldn't see anything. His eyes were open, but all he saw…No. He saw nothing. He thought nothing. His entire being was emptied with such unexpectedness he turned into a hollow shell of paper. Durable, too easily drenched paper.

"Love?" His mouth repeated.

Nico studied Percy. It was evident that his cousin was shell-shocked, literally, and that the words he speak now were and would be out of his instincts, too far away from his actual "soul". But the son of Hades smiled a ghostly smile, "Yeah, love. You find it queer?"

He leaned over to Percy's right ear. "I don't."

He licked the earlobe. And continued to. Percy jolted at the moitsure, and squirmed under the touch. "Nrrgh—!"

Percy curved his body into an inverted S-shape, stretching his legs and contracting them in a strange manner. His body snaked about the fixed position. Nico, being the one sitting on top of him, involuntarily reacted to the rubbing. _Damn, already starting._

He stopped licking – much to Percy's instant relief – and started kissing the elder demigod's jawline down to his neck, across his Adam's apple, and to the other side of his neck – much to Percy's immediate horror. Between that Nico drew the curtain closed. Just to prevent any peeping toms from seeing them – goddess present or not. He wasn't about to share this intimacy with others.

Percy was half-blown off his conscious that he simply react to every touch the son of Hades gives. He whined while his left collar bone was kissed. And yelped in surprise when Nico bit on it. Not to say it hurt, no. It never hurt, since he had –

"Immunity," Nico said, frowning at the place where he should have created a hickey, "Your immunity prevents me from scarring you."

_As if that was your problem_, Percy thought begrudgingly.

"I guess I'll just accept it. Have you lost your tongue, Percy? You've seemed to since I started."

Nico lunged over and kissed Percy ferociously. Percy twitched in anger, and tried not to give in and open his mouth. But a surprising seize by the neck choked him, and he had no choice but to gasp for air, immediately assaulted by an intruding mouth.

Nico explored the cavity, but he was more interested in engaging the tongue with a combat. After much coaxing he finally got Percy to kiss him back, crashing around together like lust-maniacs.

But it came to an abrupt end when a fierce pain shot through his mouth. He jerked back and wiped his mouth. Blood smeared his hand. Judging from the flow of iron taste in his mouth, it was his tongue that bled. He glared at Percy, who was already glaring back.

"I could've chomped it off," Percy gasped, "but I wouldn't like the thought of your whole tongue in my mouth. Blegh!"

Nico smiled, bemused. "So much for you to speak, Perce. Have you seen yourself?"

As much as Percy was aroused, his sight was even more arousing. Or vice versa if the last came first. His hands were twisted above his head, tightly bounded by the black leather belt. His body snaked in such an angle so it looked like a combination of an eel and a woman, only that he was more…"stimulating". His T-shirt had risen so his belly was showing. (Nico was sitting _on_ that very position.) His hair was a mess: half his fringe splattered across his sweat-covered forehead while the rest fell above/behind. Bright scarlet layered his usual tanned face. But what really killed were his eyes: they held both the heroic shine of hate and at the same time the lust of – goodness know how he can describe it.

Nico smirked in genuine satisfaction.

"Have you seen yourself?" He didn't have a reason to repeat the phrase, but he just did it for the fun of sliding against Percy's bare stomach at the same time. Percy growled (angrily) in response, blushing furiously.

Sick of the petty noise Percy was making, Nico sighed and summoned his shadows again. He pulled out a giant black handkerchief, the ones really old grandpas use for sneezing in, and forced part of it into Percy's mouth and tied its triangular ends tightly behind his head.

He leaned back and smiled at his handiwork. Percy's gagged now.

The older demigod tried to shout at Nico. Stupid thing to do: all he produced was inaudible muffles.

Petty as it was the son of Hades could kill the saviour on the spot, but somehow he was enjoying the saviour being done for like this. Not to mention he did crave for his attention once.

_Oh well, I'll just make him buggone_, he thought while he smirked at the glowing green eyes.

He let his fingers scratch Percy's bare stomach teasingly. Percy leapt up in the contact. He tried growling, but they were lost in the thick fabric. Soon Nico was kissing the elder teen's stomach, trailing the soft, firm abs and up to his chest, then to his neck. He moved and allowed his tongue tip to brush Percy's nipple, earning a supposedly strangled yelp. Smirking, he continued to tweak the left while he kissed the right. Percy writhed about, but his legs had nowhere else to move except for hugging and rubbing Nico's small frame, which they both knew were only making things "worse" for him. In contrast, Nico felt he was being rushed.

He snapped up seized by the sudden urge and grinded their hips – hard – together, causing them both to groan in deep pleasure.

"I feel a rock down there," Nico growled, his face tinged with heat, "You finally up, Percy?"

Without waiting for a reply he yanked Percy's jeans away and casted it away with his own T-shirt into a pile on the floor. He started working on a blow job: something he had been "imagining" how to do for a long time. Not just that but the entire sex process. Now it just depended on how synchronized can Nico be with his imagination to success.

His tongue traced Percy's member, causing the elder teen to jerk upright – hands strained against the cruelly hard leather belt – and moan. Percy's head reeled worse than a "water cyclone" whilst he whined behind the disturbing handkerchief. He didn't know what was what anymore. Nico observed this from below. He took the whole of the dick into his mouth – nearly gagging when the lengthy thing poked his throat – and sucked it.

"MRAGH!" Percy yelled and shivered uncontrollably while Nico moved up and down continuously. He was feeling hard already by just watching Percy swaddling – but he had to save the fun. He snarled and pressed his erection down – and unintentionally swallowed.

Percy saw stars exploding in the darkness before he gave a high-pitched scream and released into Nico's mouth. It took the smaller teen by surprise and had him choking, but he managed to drink the essence up. He licked whatever he could before coming back up, wiping his mouth.

Mind blasted to thousands of hyperactive pieces like radioactive substances after collision with a neutron, Percy could see neither the wardrobe beyond his view nor the scrambled bed sheets beside him. He never felt this physically drained before, not even when he had to release himself alone in the middle of the nights. There was a distinctive difference in letting the tongue do the blow job than a hand; or somebody else to do it for you than yourself.

But even with his brain contorted, he could see the menacing gold that glowered in the dark room, that replaced the black irises in his assaulter's eyes, and the small smile played on the sinned lips. He shuddered in disgust. _You don't "love" me_, he growled inside his head,_ You "want" me._

"This is only the stretches, Percy," Nico whispered into his ear, "The real is yet to come."

Like hell Percy was going to get a boner. He aimed Nico in the groin, intending to kick the guy so hard he would fly off the bed and never come back up due to excruciating pain.

But he was weaker than he thought. Nico received the kick alright, but all it did was jerking him backwards – no pride-nor-life-threatening injuries started, thank goodness. It had him paled in fright back there.

He grabbed the leg, frowned at Percy, then wetted his fingers with the semen spread on Percy's bare stomach. Nico hoisted the leg onto his shoulder, fingers prodding Percy's entrance.

He slid in a finger. The son of Poseidon jolted.

"Ha!" he gasped.

Nico sniggered and wriggled his finger, adding a second and third slowly, constantly moving them, scissoring and stretching so to let the entrance get used to something before accepting something bigger than this. Throughout that Percy bucked and kicked beneath Nico like a healthy horse, hating yet responding to the movements he cursed and whined altogether. Heat was slowly gathering down there again.

But Nico felt he was too slow. He placed his hand atop Percy's and slowly massaged it. His cousin's low whimpers changed into much higher-pitched yelps – all muffled behind the handkerchief. The edited effect was so seductive it drove Nico crazy.

He fiddled with his belt, unzipped his trousers and brought out his d, jumping at the sudden coldness against it. He stood on all fours, positioning himself and slipping the leg that was on his shoulder onto his arm so to lean close to Percy. Staring into those hateful eyes, Nico felt himself being overcome by a certain something and realized that he should've phrased ten minutes ago.

"You know," he said, "Maybe all I wanted to do was to have you for my own."

Percy seethed with silent rage. Nico raised his eyebrows. He looked away.

"You'd hate me for this, no doubt," he muttered, then whispered lustily in his cousin's ear again, "But for now, concentrate on nothing but this. 'Cos I can't stop."

Before, when Nico started to molest him Percy was already having a vague understanding that this eventually leads up to sex, but the understanding was nothing compared to experiencing. That's why when things progressed up to the point when Nico pressed his d at his a-hole, Percy was suddenly seized by nausea and fear he opted to struggle to free himself – until Nico said all he wanted to do was to "have" him. It surprised him, but things were a little too late to forgive, no?

He looked at the dick that edged itself at his a-hole. He gulped, face burning furiously – fingers were nothing compared to this. This was _huge_. Regardless of age. The thought of it wedged through him made him tremble. Scared. Terrified.

_Would he stop if you forgive him now?_

Nico drove in. Percy screamed when he felt the rod break through the first ring of muscles. But he immediately clamped his teeth onto his tongue to suppress any more screams from coming. Nico growled – it was his first too – when muscles constricted too tightly around his cock, he nearly stumbled. He dived in and wrenched the handkerchief away for a vicious kiss to distract Percy, who reacted obediently. The tight walls loosened momentarily. Nico grabbed that chance and tore himself from the kiss to concentrate on pushing deeper. Percy let out a strangled whimper as he felt the dick shoved up even more.

Nico was breathless by the time he stopped. He was only halfway in but whispered gently, "I'm in. You okay, Percy?"

The son of Poseidon realised he wasn't breathing. His cheek streamed with tears. His breathing was hitched, wet hiccups. His entire arms ached after constant tugs. His rear end hurt like hell it was almost impossible to move it. Didn't the Achille's curse made him invulnerable?

Most of all: he felt odd.

Odd at the sudden gentleness Nico caressed to him. Odd that his brain was still unstable but not in the angering manner he had a while ago. Odd that he could feel Nico's – he gulped – dick inside him, throbbing just as fast as the owner's heartbeat against his intestinal walls. He could feel the burning heat that came from it too. And oddly, he didn't feel as disgusted.

Snap that, what he meant was…oh, he don't know. He felt disgusted, but in a…wet way? How should he put that to words?

"Percy?"

He saw through dimmed eyesight Nico's face, exhausted, flushed, and concerned. His brain reminded him of the previous question, so he nodded a little. _I'm okay_. He wasn't that angry anymore.

Then it hit him: this was sex.

The pain eased away slowly, and the throbbing in his head calmed slowly, his breathing relaxed slowly and soon he got his body under control.

Nico leaned over, brushing away the fringe from Percy's face. "D-does it hurt?"

_Yes, it did_. But he had no energy to reply. All he made was an intelligent "Huff." He tried shaking his head to get the pain off.

Nico was starting to get restless. He wanted to pound himself full into Percy again and again, owning him over and over until both sides crashed. But he was no monster; sure, he did a hell lot of monstrous things raping Percy like that, but he still loved him. Percy's "well-being" was his first concern.

He pulled out. And gave a sharp cry. "Blood!"

He stared at Percy in horror. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry! Shit this should hurt a lot – why didn't I -? Oh my gods Percy, you alright?"

"I'm okay," Percy rasped, "I'm – just get on with it."

_Once started, play till the end._ Percy's head swirled oddly.

Nico took a steady gulp; could he continue? If he was right, internal bleeding would not only bring excruciating pain to the person but also leads to a serious medical disease if not taken care of…

"It's fine," Nico heard Percy growled – was that irritation? He could hardly believe it – "I have the Achille's curse. It'll heal fine."

Nico's resolve faltered under Percy's stern look._ Damn he was sexy._ He gulped before sliding in again. This time, Percy was half-ready for it. He flinched in pain but concentrated on loosening his grip (he was a fast learner). Nico slid in easily thanks to the better passage till he finally reached his hilt. He came up much more light-headed, going the same for Percy. Nico judged from the way Percy curved his hips that he was starting to "learn something".

Nico pulled out until only the tip was left and rammed back in. Percy's back arched in ecstasy when he felt the thick rod sliding against his walls and moaned, "Nico – ah!" A hot, tight feeling bubbled in his middle section. "Nnnngh," Nico continued to thrust non-stop. Percy yipped in surprise and came down onto Nico's cock, causing the younger teen to grunt in the unexpected pleasure.

He came out and was about to slam in again when Percy cried, "Nico!"

Nico stopped, irritated in having to stop. But he quickly changed his mind about that when he saw the pleading look in Percy's eyes. "Let, let me out," Percy gasped. He tugged at the leather belt. Nico completely forgotten that Percy was bounded, and stared at the belt in wonder before undoing it. Once he was free Percy immediately gripped Nico's shoulders. Lust coated his green irises, and Nico swears his breathing said nothing but "sex sex sex sex".

He smirked, "Ready?"

_Say yes yes yes yes!_ Nico's brain begged. Percy nodded, anticipating. But Nico wasn't going to let Percy anticipate the fun. He twisted and slammed into Percy with a different angle. Percy let out and strangled scream. His fingernails dug into Nico's shoulders.

Nico was long gone from sane, and was on full throttle. He was intoxicated by Percy's smell. He was maddened by Percy's cries. He ravaged at every embrace Percy made. He wanted to impale everything of himself, Nico di Angelo, into this guy's head, body and every part of him. No one but him. And he wanted nothing but Percy to cry, shout, howl, scream under him, clawing desperately at anything so long as he responded – like now. He smiled at the pleasant scene.

The son of Hades gave a tease and, with his dick still inside, shuffled Percy's hips several times. Percy yelped. "Stop moving!" he scolded, failing to show any kind of threat even with Nico dodging his flailing hands, "It – ah!" He suddenly jerked and banged his head mightily onto the head board. Sparks and many other forms of light blinked behind Percy's eyelids. His hitched breathing had turned tenser – he suddenly found breathing difficult.

Nico observed this in mouth-gaping surprise. _Could he have -? _

He tried thrusting onto the same spot he just did a moment ago. Percy yelped – and shut up just as fast like he never yelped. But it was too late. Nico heard it, and he widened his eyes.

"I hit a sweet spot?" Nico asked.

Percy shook his head frantically. He felt too good, and he didn't want to risk losing all of his conscious.

Nico tested rubbing the same spot a few times. Eventually he knew he did hit Percy's prostrate from the way the son of Poseidon squirmed. So he continued to hit it.

Percy mewled and scratched the bed sheets as Nico kept striking the "strange spot" again and again. Sometimes he missed, and it caused a pitiful cry to escape from his lips. Percy could think of nothing as the d penetrated his walls and up and inside. Pleasure had devoured his entire sensation. And he ate the pleasure back.

Soon the tempo went faster and faster, both hips moving in a quicker rhythm – and eventually lost that rhythm too. Percy felt his brain about to explode again, and so did his ejaculation. Nico felt himself at an extreme – the almost unbelievable tightness enclosing his dick was killing him sweet and hard. Percy's legs were wrapped too much around his waist it only seemed to keep him "in". His d was becoming difficult to pull or push. Fire built at behind his eyes. _Shit! I have to – _

"Percy," Nico growled, "Hold my hands."

The son of Poseidon instantly did as he was told. Nico leaned over, and shoved in deeper. "HAH! Faste – nghr!" Percy bit back. Nico didn't want him to shut up. He lunged and bit Percy's ear. "YAH!" Percy yelped, shuddering as the son of Hades stayed bitten on him. "Nniiiiiiiiiiigh..." He whined.

Their hands clasped each other tightly till both hands turned skeleton white; until it burned too hot they couldn't feel the scorches. The flashes had turned to fireworks and Percy's middle section became too much he finally screamed: "NICO!"

That sexy scream was the last straw; Nico felt white fire charred the back of his eyes and growled as he burrowed deeper into Percy and released himself inside his cousin.

They stayed like that for a while, until finally Nico pulled out his soft cock. Through his intensively blur sight and exhaustion, he managed to see his cum dripping out slowly from the a-hole.

"Urgh, Percy," he groaned, leaning over clumsily, "Get up. You have to wash the semen out."

Then he realized Percy was asleep. He'd fainted after the scream, and was snoring softly.

Nico watched his sleeping cousin in disbelief. He was drained no doubt; he ejaculated twice anyways. Staring at the slightly blushed cute expression, Nico decided to let it slip and pulled over the blankets onto them. He snuggled close, thought the better of it, and cradled Percy's head in his arms.

"This guy belongs to me, suckers," he whispered to no one in particular, and drifted off to a deep slumber himself.

**The next day.**

"I can't believe this," Percy growled and nearly stumbled again.

Nico shoot up from his seat and nearly rushed over, but Percy glared icicles at him and snarled, "No!"

Nico stopped instantly. Truthfully, he really, really regretted for what he did (though he really enjoyed it as well) and wanted to repent till his voice became hoarse.

"You went and forcefully had sex on me," Percy stated ominously, "Do you know what we call that? Rape."

Nico nodded meekly. No comments.

"And now thanks to you, I can hardly stand straight, much less stand up."

Percy wobbled again and winced at the horrible pain within him. If he knew gay sex would be this painful, he would've never ever let Nico go on with it. He should've killed the kid right there, Hades get angry or no, pleasurable or no. Now he needed to wash out the hardened – he shuddered – semen out of him. _Thank goodness mom and Paul are on a week trip._

He opened the bathroom door – and just to make sure somebody got the message, slammed it.

He walked to the bathtub and turned the tap on to fill it up. A shower wasn't enough this time.

Nico watched his cousin slam the door. He knew the warning was for him. He sat on the bed. Amazingly, he felt perky and alive this morning when he woke up like he never did in his life, and his brains was clear.

First thing he thought?_ I should do it again._

But goodness, if he knew it was going to be so painful to walk maybe he should have thought of condoms yesterday; just seeing the guy hobble in a woebegone, agonizing face made him all feel guilty again.

He heard somebody splash into water. Which meant Percy was having a bath – good choice.

After some considerable time, Nico leapt off the bed.

Percy slowly got into the bath tub. Standing was hard enough, moving was worse, and the complicated movements he had to do to get into a bathtub made him slipped – and splashed into the tub ungracefully. So much for a son of Poseidon. He sat up, soaked, and enjoyed the warm water massaging his aching body. He stared at the ceiling lazily, and dunked his head into the water.

That's when he heard a creak. Right away he knew the bathroom door had opened –

He slammed a fistful of water at Nico di Angelo.

Nico stood there, frozen-shocked like a kitten, and drenched from head to shoulders. Percy hid underwater chin-deep and summoned two buff arms from the water, smashing the fists together: "Out," he growled.

"Whoa wait, wait, wait, Percy," Nico said hurriedly, "I know you hate seeing me now and –_ eep!_ Don't hit me yet! What I want to say – actually what I want to do is – "

"You're _not_ doing anything!" Percy barked.

"No, I swear on the River Styx it's nothing sexuall! Maybe a bit, but truthfully I don't think it falls in the category of 'sexual'."

Percy studied him long and hard, "What category then, Mr Word Crooker?"

Nico flinched absent-mindedly before walking over. He pecked Percy on the lips as swift as lightning.

"I love you," he smiled. And ran out of the door – well, what he intended to do. Instead, he was bent down to Percy's eye level, looking at his cousin in the eye. He wanted Percy to get his message too.

Percy stared dumbfounded at the guy in front of him. The arms momentarily dissolved and dumped back into the tub. Something unusual was happening to Percy's heart. It was beating endlessly (he swears Nico can hear it too with such close distance). It made him suffocate. His face felt bright and hot and so did his neck and ears he could feel steam coming off. Nico's onyx eyes, face even, suddenly seemed like… a _different_ person. Percy turned into a bright red Chinese lantern: "OUT!"

He summoned a mighty amount of water – even willed the taps to voluntarily opened to allow more water to his aid – and created a huge soldier, bulky and armoured with arms so tough-looking and whose height so tall until it reached the ceiling –

The door slammed shut until it forced to crack at the sides. Percy sighed in relief and let the whole soldier plunged down onto himself. He sunk to the bottom of the bathtub; he was still the colour of a Chinese lantern. Water bubbles gurgled from his mouth and up to the surface: _I got the message, alright._

I love you.

**Done. **

**First story. Lousy language possibly. But this is just the "draft". If I feel like it, I'll update it into a much better one. ;)**

**~Candle-tender Yena**


	2. A notice to all

**Dear all readers,**

I thank you all for reading this story. It was my first M-rated fic, and I must say I was jolly surprised at the number of people who reads this compared to the other story I have written. Explains a lot of this modern world's hobbies *sigh* (T T).

So I'd like to say being honored, I am willing to update a sequel to this some time in future. It will be compromised of two sections: one T-rated chapter which is the beginning of the prequel (I am willing to share the humor to others who do not read M-rated stuff), and another M-rated continuous chapter which will be uploaded separately. The first section will be uploaded before the next one.

The title shall be: **Pandemonium Hearts  
**and Heroes of Olympus did not take place.

Thank you.

**Candle-tender Yena**


End file.
